Big Sister::
by OrangeSmile
Summary: Regina Rockbell. Winry's big sister. This is the story of how she became the Elrics guardian. Yes this summary sucks but the story is good! Well at least I hope you think so.....


I decided to do a serious story this time. Once again FMA though!! Enjoy.

This is the story about Winry's big sister named Regina. She's a scared young girl. But becoming a guardian for 3 kids changes all that in a flash.

BTW, Sarah is Winry's mom if u didn't know that.

On with the show!! And……ACTION! WHERE THE HELL IS MY DECAF MOCCA EXPRESS PEOPLE!!??

**..::big sister ::..**

"Look! Look I did it!!" Regina shouted happily to Trisha.

Four year old Regina was helping Mrs. Elric do laundry outside. Since Mrs. Elric was pregnant with her first child and even though the fold that Regina made was messy, she appreciated it.

Regina was Sarah Rockbell's first child. Sarah was also expecting a child. Since she was still working, Regina spent most of her days with Mrs. Elric. Regina was so excited that she would now have not 1 but 2 playmates to play with! She always asked the 2 mothers,"Is it baby day yet?!?"

As Trisha pinned a sheet to the line, she got a contraction. She grasped her swollen belly as Regina panicked. "AHH! Mrs. Elric! Are you okay?!?"

"Don't worry honey! I'm fine." Trisha said to her. Regina was already in tears. She was very sensitive and hated when others or herself was in pain.

Trisha knew this and said to her, "Regina, I want you to make a promise with me okay?"

Regina wiped her eyes. "Um….. (sniff) okay?"

Trisha continued. "If anything bad were ever to happen to me and I couldn't take care of this child, I want you to take care of it."

Regina gasped at the offer. "Such a big responsibility for a little girl like me!!" she thought with glee. But she chose to help anyway. "Okay!! That sounds like fun!"

"Good", Trisha answered and continued her laundry.

()()()()()()()()(**five years later**)()()()()()()()()

"OW!" Alphonse, Edward and Winry all said at the same time.

Alphonse fell over a rock, cutting his knee, causing Winry to fall over him followed by Edward falling on top of Winry, Cutting his forehead and squishing Winry.

Regina was now 10 years old and it was her turn to baby-sit the 3 of them. "What was that you guys?" Regina responded to the sound of a clunk, CRASH, and a simultaneous "OW!!" from the 3 of them.

She went outside to find the sight of Alphonse bawling his eyes out, Winry on the verge of crying and Edward trying to be tough and just sitting there holding his cut.

Regina ran over and asked what happened. Edward explained that they were playing a game of tag and Alphonse had to ruin it by falling. Alphonse just cried harder. She picked him up and he sobbed in her shoulder. Winry tugged on her shirt, wanting to be picked up by her sister but Regina explained that Alphonse was already being picked up. So, Regina carried Alphonse, Winry held on to her shirt, Edward held her hand and they walked to the house.

When they got to the house, Regina put all 3 of them on the counter. She cleaned Ed's cut and put a band-aid on him. "Thanks." Ed said got off of the counter and went outside.

"What's wrong with you? You don't have any cuts or scrapes." Regina told her younger sister. She gave her some water and apparently that was all she needed and hopped down from the counter, going to catch up to Ed.

Al was still crying on the counter. "Don't worry Alphonse! You didn't wreck the game. Everyone fall over. Even me!"

Al looked at her shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah! This morning I was helping Auntie carry some groceries and I fell over spilling everything in the bag!"

Alphonse giggled. She put a bandage on his cut, brought him down and he ran off.

"Come on Winry we need to go home now." Regina said. They were going home to an empty house. Their parents were in the war.

Regina carried Winry on her back as they ran home and Winry giggled. As she slowed down, Winry asked, "Hey Reggie. When are Mommy and Daddy coming home?"

Regina sighed. "I don't really know Win."

"That's ok. I know they're coming home." she said happily.

"Yeah Winry." she said happily as well. She knew they were coming home. They call her everyday and they sound fine.

As soon as they got home, Pianko had to run out to do an emergency auto-mail job. Then Edward called nervously (since it was his first time calling someone) and asked them to come over for dinner.

She still remembers her promise that she made and brought it up at dinner with the Elrics.

"Yes! I remember that promise. Its still true you know." Trisha said. Once again, Mr. Elric was absent but the boys didn't mind.

"What promise?" Edward asked.

"Oh its nothing." Regina said.

"Honey, would you mind giving this to Mr. Elric? He hasn't seen you for a while." Trisha asked. She handed her a plate with dinner on it.

"Sure." Regina said slightly nervous. She hasn't seen Mr. Elric since she was about 3.

She opened the door and witnessed a dark room with alchemy signs everywhere. Hoenhiem was at his desk writing something down. "Mr. Elric, Here is your dinner." she said and placed next to him slightly scared. He probably didn't remember who she was.

"My, you have gotten big Regina. Thank you." he said quietly.

She smiled and left the room.

She was still a sensitive little girl who always got upset when others were hurt, but somehow at that moment, she felt a bit more grown up.

()()()()()()()()(**three years later**)()()()()()()()()()

Everyone in the neighborhoods head hung as the ceremony continued.

"We will remember Trisha Elric as a Loving member of society." the priest said.

"NO CRAP YOU MORON!" Regina yelled in her head (luckily)

This hadn't been a good 3 years. First her mother died then Mr. Elric left, and now this.

Even at 12, she really just wants to run away. She couldn't stand this!! What could she do!? She can't comfort anyone! She can't even comfort herself!

What could she do?……………

Then she remembered her promise to Trisha.

"I can't believe I remember that."

She knew that this was the time.

The time to be an adult.

The time to be a great sister.

**The time to be a **guardian.

After the ceremony, most people left. Alphonse had his head in his knees and Ed was just staring.

But just then, Regina saw how grown up he was. More grown up then her. He didn't cry at all or make a face.

Just

Stared.

Regina got to that point where she somehow saw that he was thinking about the future.

She knew that she was going to be in that future.

"Edward. Alphonse." she said quietly. Ed turned around while Ed stayed in his huddle.

"I want to tell you something."

"Ok." Ed said. He thought that anything that anyone said didn't matter at this point but that was about to change.

"When I was very young, your mom and I made a promise. We promised that if anything ever happened to her, I would take care of you."

Alphonse looked up and stared at her with his watery eyes and tear stained face.

"NO! You'll never replace her!! Who do you think you are!!!???" Edward screamed as he then broke into sobbing.

Regina got on her knees and grabbed Edward's hand with both of her hands.

"I'm not saying I'll be a replacement, merely a guardian."

Ed continued crying as Al came over and cried.

At that moment, Regina was no longer a scared little girl.

Not anymore.

She couldn't afford to be afraid.

She had to strong.

For them.

()()()()()()**three years later**()()()()()()

"Please! Please help me!" said a mysterious suit of armor holding a bloody figure in Regina and Winry's doorway.

Then they realized the bloody figure was Ed.

"Edward!!!" Winry said and her and Pianko carried him on to a bed to clean him up a bit.

"Who are you?!! And what did you do to him!?!?" Regina screamed at the armor.

"Regina!! Please! It's me," he yelled and then paused.

"Alphonse" he said quietly.

Regina looked frightened and confused. Somehow she knew that there was no body in that armor.

Regina hugged the metal body even though he couldn't feel it.

"Al" she said with watery eyes.

"What happened?" she continued as a tear ran down her cheek.

As Alphonse looked down in shame, a call for Regina came from the room where Ed was in.

**.next.day.**

Ed was cleaned up but with a missing arm and leg. He lay in his bed staring like he was at the funeral, solemn and quiet. He wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened. He refused to. Not even Winry.

Al sat next to him on a wooden chair.

Regina had to find out what had happened. She opened that door slowly. Ed turned his head to see her in the doorway.

"Al, do you mind if I talk to Ed alone for a minute?" she asked kindly.

He nodded and walked outside, headed towards the kitchen.

"Ed" she said softly.

He sat up and turned away from her without a response.

"Ed you have to tell me what happened."

"No"

"Edward please!"

"NO! I can't! I just……I can't let anyone know……what we did."

Regina sat on the bed next to him.

"Ed. I promise that whatever you tell me will just be between the 2 of us. I swear on my life."

Ed turned around to her. His eyes went from angry to innocent and scared.

"Can we talk somewhere else about it?" he asked sweetly.

Regina smiled at him. "Of course."

Regina wheeled Ed around in a wheelchair and brought him to a spot under a tree with a bench. It was a warm and sunny day with a light breeze. Regina sat on the bench and faced Ed to her.

Regina held his hand in comfort. "Now, what happened last night?"

His innocent eyes swelled with water and started to cry. The tears fell on her hand.

She let go of his hand and hugged him tightly. He rested his head on her upper chest.

"We…..we tried……WE TRIED TO BRING BACK MOM!!!!" he cried out.

She was shocked. Her eyes opened up wide at what she had just heard. She wasn't an alchemist, but she knew that bringing someone back from the dead was forbidden, a taboo that had horrid results.

He sobbed harder and told her the whole story.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that this would happen. We just missed her too much." Ed said after his crying spell and just rested in Regina's arms.

"Please don't tell anyone what I told you. Not even Al."

"Don't worry. I won't" said softly and stroked his hair gently.

They returned to the house to find a man in a military coat and several cars with people like him inside.

They went inside and discovered the man's name was Roy Mustang. Winry sat outside with another military personal.

"I saw the barn. As order of the military, I order you to tell me all of the information." he said.

Regina, Pianko and the 2 Elrics didn't say a word.

"Please sir. Do you mind if we talk about this when brother is feeling better?" Al asked.

"So it has to do with this kid huh?" he responded.

Roy bent down and asked Edward, "What exactly did you do kid?"

"Please. If you want to consult anything, please consult with me. I am their guardian." Regina said.

"Then you know what happened?"

"Yes"

"Then tell me miss"

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot do that." she responded.

"Why the hell not?"

"I promised them. I cannot speak of it."

Roy was getting furious. He picked up Regina by her neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Regina!" Ed said panicking slightly.

Her face cringed like she was about to cry and she gasped for breath.

"Now,

TELL. ME."

She opened her eyes and managed to say,

"These boys…….

……These boys are whom I protect!..

…..I can't give away something that they cried about in fear like it's nothing important."

Mustang looked into her eyes with much fury. It almost seemed as though he stared so strong, he was viewing her soul. He was thinking her thoughts and embracing her fear and pain as an advantage. It scared the crap out of her.

He tossed her by the throat and her brown hair brushed his fingers. She collapsed in the corner, holding her neck and gasping for air.

"I expect an answer by Thursday please. That is when I will return." Roy said and he and his lackeys were gone.

Al and Pianko ran to her side. "Are you alright?! Quick Al! Put her on a bed!" Pianko commanded.

He picked her up and laid her on a bed.

After about an hour of recuperation, Edward and Alphonse strolled in.

"Why? Why didn't you tell him?! He could have killed you!!!" Ed yelled.

"Whoa! Come down hot head!" she joked.

"Like I would rat you two out just because of some military man and his 'investigation'", she said with a sweet smile.

"I promised to protect you two. And I promised Ed not to tell. I won't tell anyone what happened that day."

"No. Regina, we can tell him." Edward said.

She looked at him stunned. "What?!"

"Before you came, he told us about state alchemist and how much access they get to books on alchemy. Maybe those could help us get our bodies back." Al explained.

Regina sighed. "Are you sure you want to be a dog of the military like that? I've heard those guys are treated badly and the test you have to do is hard and tiring."

"Yes. We really want to do this, but does our guardian approve?" Ed asked happily.

She smiled. "Yes. Just promise to be careful."

"Ok!" Al said like the little kid he was.

They all smiled and Winry came in. She over heard the entire conversation.

With tears in her eyes, she bent down and hugged Ed still, in his wheelchair.

"You... (sniff)…You're really gonna be in the military?"

Winry thought that since Ed would be so close to the military people, they would kill him for some odd reason.

Ed remembered that Winry and Regina's parents were killed by military personal as she cried in his waist. Even so though, he had to do this.

He held on to his dear, sobbing friend with his one arm and said, "I'm sorry Winry. I have to do this. I won't get hurt okay? I'll be just fine. I swear."

She looked up from her hold innocently, said, "YOU BETTER!!" fiercely and continued crying again. Ed held on to her with a loving, yet slightly frightened smile across his face. He knew that if he got hurt, she would kill him (no pun intended).

Regina sighed again and realized something oddly funny.

"Ha. Those two are gonna get married someday."

()()()()()()**six years later**()()()()()()

Ssssss…..

"AHH! DINNER'S BURNING!!" our dear Regina screamed quickly turning off the stove.

"I'm 18 and I still can't cook."

Winry came in to try and see what the burning smell came from. "Can you go one day, JUST ONE FREAKIN DAY, without burning something?!?!?!?" she yelled at her elder sister who was cover in oil.

"Geez! PMS much?" she whispered. A wrench then came and clunked her in the head.

Before she could scream in pain, someone knocked on the door. She opened the door holding her head in utter pain. Then her discomfort changed into a smile.

"Hi Regina!" said a broken armed Edward in the doorway.

She hugged him, picking him up in happiness. "Oh Edward!! I'm happy to see you!""REGINA, YOUR CRUSHING MY SPINE." he managed to say in extreme pain.

As she let go, she asked where Alphonse was. Then she saw him outside in the doorway carrying Ed's luggage. She ran to him and hugged the big metal child.

"Nice to see you too." he said happily.

"Why did you 2 come here?" she asked.

Ed was already holding Winry in his arms. He missed her so much and truth be told, he really never wanted to let go of blushing Winry. He turned his head to Regina and said, "What are we not allowed to see Winry anymore?"

She looked at him with that 'hey-you-forgot-me-!' face.

"And our guardian?" they both said.

()()()()()()()**end**()()()()()()()

HOORAY! This once again took me about 3 weeks to write! Please review!! AND NO FLAMES!

This was my first serious fanfic so please tell me how I did!

TX! - yay that's me!


End file.
